The polyfluorocarbon condenser plug of this invention is classified in Classes 285/239, 285/162, 285/142 and the like.
Burge, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,531 issued Aug. 20, 1975, discloses a coupling for a flexible tube in which a removable tube support is mounted in the coupling body. The support has a radial flange at its inner end, butting against a stop shoulder in the coupling body, and has circumferentially spaced fingers connected to the flange and doubled back over the support and which are radially yieldable to provide a press fit within the body bore. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,783 issued Apr. 18, 1972, Reeder discloses a transition connection for metal to plastic pipe wherein the plastic pipe is cold-extruded to form a sealed connection. Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,661 issued Aug. 18, 1970, Farnam discloses a connection for metal and plastic pipe, wherein the plastic pipe is cold extruded in the threads and grooves of the steel pipe. Knapp in U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,764 issued Sept. 16, 1969, discloses an electric conductive rubber layer of a hose connected to a zinc or cadmium containing fitting by means of an adhesive cobalt compound dissolved in rubber and the like.